1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an audio signal processing apparatus and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a camera capable of capturing a moving image is known as an audio signal processing apparatus. The apparatus is demanded to be, for example, insusceptible to driving sound (noise) generated upon driving the internal driving units of the apparatus. Various image capture apparatuses have been proposed to obtain the above-described characteristics.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 04-233873 discloses selecting an appropriate filter (noise reduction function) in accordance with the noise source type. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-203376 discloses selectively using a plurality of noise reduction functions in accordance with the noise generation time. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-262241 discloses reducing hard disk driving noise by a technique (predictive process) of replacing an audio signal during the noise generation period with a signal calculated based on the audio signals before and after the noise generation period.
However, although the techniques disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 04-233873 and 2006-203376 can alternately select an appropriate means from the plurality of noise reduction functions, it is impossible to use both techniques while maintaining the advantage of the plurality of noise reduction functions. In addition, when performing a plurality of noise reduction processes using a limited resource, problems of the process time, process capability, and the like arise. Especially, when a plurality of noise components are generated, and they are to be reduced by a predictive process of replacing all noise components with a signal calculated based on the audio signals before and after the noise generation period, as in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-262241, the operation load increases, resulting in an increase in the cost.